Friends With Doubts
Friends With Doubts is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Element Fury. Synopsis to be added Plot At the Dark Realm, the healed Wolfshade orders Tigra to think of a plan to lure Element Fury Red into a fight again and in return, he will help assist her in resurrecting Lion-o. Back at the Command Center, Spike shows off some of his skills, one of which being cooking, and prepares breakfast for the other Rangers, which mostly consited of chesseburgers, hotdogs, and steaks, which the Rangers (except for David) accept anyways. Meanwhile, David practices his water power, much to Spike's amazement, which, due to a distaction from Spike, causes David to soak him. Tigra finds a kettle and infects it with a Sealing Disk. While Spike does some household chores at the Comand Center, the alarm sound and they race to the said spot. Storm Fury Gold arrives first but finds the new monster, Smoke Brewer descenting into submission for being outdated. Suddenly, a Skeletoid appears, allowing Smoke Brewer to get away. The other Fury Rangers give chase and Element Fury Red and Blue summon their Fury Zords to fight the giant monster. However, the Warriorzord suddenly goes haywire and retreats, leaving the Dragozord as the only Zord available until tne Rodeo and Bison Buggyzord come along. The other Rangers search for Smoke Brewer until they come across the Warriorzord. Z.J., who can telepathically communicate with certain Zords, reveals that the Warriorzord feels disappointed after the Auxiliary Zords prove themselves as better fighters than him. As the Warriorzord disappears, Z.J. semds the other three Ranhers to chase after Smoke Brewer while he tries to gput some sense into the Warriorzord. Thinking of a plan, Storm Fury Gold (as the Rodeozord) catches the Dragozord with a lasso hoping to try a flight attack until Element Fury Blue uses his powers to free it and performs Dragon Tornado to finish the Skeletoid. Smoke Brewer later spreads a smoke that induces nearby civilians into doubt, causing Mark and Alpha to make the connection between Smoke Brewer's powers and the Warriorzord's own doubt. The other three Rangers find Smoke Brewer and fight him, only for Hecotr and Kylie to fall under e effects of Smoke Brewer's smoke. As everything goes according to the plan, Wolfshade faces Element Fury Red. With Element Fury Yeelow and White full of doubts, Element Fury Blue decides to use their past experiences to snap them out of their doubts, which partially succeeds. Meanwhile, Z.J., Alpha, and Mark figure out how to snap someone out of Smoke Brewer's spell. Then, Element Fury Pink and Storm Fury Gold, at Alpha's command, release a strong gust of wind to counteract the smoke, causing Hector and Kylie to be cleared of their doubts. Smoke Brewer appears nearby them and the remaining five Rangers go into battle. Element Fury Red takes huge blows from Wolfshade. Both warriors use their finishing moves, with the end fesult left unknown. Element Fury Blue and Storm Fury Gold finally settle their differences (for now) and destroy Smoke Brewer, causing Tigra to make him grow. Element Fury Red (as a newly-recovered Warriorzord) enters the battle as he teams up with the Rodeozord (Storm Fury Gold) before they form the Megazords and finish Smoke Brewer once and for all. However, while the Fury Rangers celebrate their victory, Element Fury Red suddenly faints from fatigue and succumbs to his injuries from his previous fight against Wolfshade. Fury Disks *Element Fury Red - Warriorzord, Red Fury (Fury Strike) *Element Fury Blue - Dragozord *Element Fury Yellow - Dumpzord *Element Fury White - Caninezord *Element Fury Pink - Trainzord *Storm Fury Gold - Rodeozord, Storm (Wind Technique), Storm (Lightning Technique) Notes Category:Power Rangers Element Fury